Summer Love
by christian95
Summary: Louise and Logan both get on the same cruise will their friendship develop into something more? rated M for Possible future content Louigan Logan x Louise
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my second ongoing story but my first ongoing Louigan story because Louigan is freaking awesome! :D also I don't own bob's burgers or any of the music or famous people mentioned and please review and favorite and follow please do so kindly look at me I sound so desperate….weird anyways…**

**~enjoy~ **

**It was another sunny day in San Francisco Meanwhile at Staffinger high school **

"Oh thank god or whatever deity is up in the sky today is the last day of school if I had to stand one more day I swear I was going to burn this place to the ground" says Louise in a relived tone

"Geez what's with you and school" says Logan in a curious yet casual tone

"Oh I don't know why are you still in High school" says Louise in a sarcastic tone

"Oh I don't know maybe because I got held back several times due to school tests and teachers being bitches and a half" says Logan in an equally sarcastic tone

"Ha! Well you aint lying about that at least" says Louise with a smirk

"I haven't lied about anything" says Logan in an argumentative tone

"Ah huh mister I made out with Stacy Peterson" says Louise in a sarcastic yet equally argumentative tone

"Well I…..okay I lied about that but other than that I am true blue" says Logan with a trumpet smile and a hand on his chest

"Yeah I believe that like I believe in Santa Claus or the Easter bunny shitting out candy eggs" says Louise in a still sarcastic tone

"Oh you know I wouldn't lie to my lulu bunny" says Logan in mockingly loving tone as he pinches Louise's cheek

"Do that again and I swear….look at me Logan" says Louise as she grabs both sides of his face blushing slightly as she does to look him in the eyes

"I will literally shank you" says Louise trying to sound menacing only to sound like she was joking in the process

"Ah huh you love me too much" says Logan with a smirk

Louise blushes slightly

"Do not" says Louise in a defensive tone

"Do so" says Logan in a smug tone

"Do not….ah….ya know what…fuck you gotta go" says Louise realizing its time for class

"Oh I love you too best buddy" says Logan in a smug tone with a smirk

Louise just flips off Logan while running towards class

**Minutes later in Louise's class **

"Ugh god this is so boring" whispers Louise to herself with a grimace

She than decides to message Logan

_*Maybe I can bug him drive him crazy* thinks Louise to herself with a smirk_

_**Hey what are you doing? **_

_**Awwwwww missing me already lulu **_

_**Shut it! I am bored and you are convenient**_

Logan smirks laughing to himself quietly as he reads the text message and sends one back

_**Mhmmmm sure keep telling yourself that baby pop **_

_**No just no to the baby pop thing and you are seriously pushing it**_

Louise suddenly smirks to herself

_*I swear one day I will beat his ass into the dirt*_

_**^So off topic what**_ _**is mister liberdouche boring the class to death about^**_

_**~Oh yes jack the boring ass ripper is talking about psychics or some shit~**_

_**~Oh that sounds oh so fascinating luv~**_

_**~Ugh could he be more British seriously Lieberman is a German name yet he is British its insane!~**_

_**^Madness madness! The utter balls on the man!^**_

_**~Ha! You got a point~**_

_**^Unlike Lieberman the ass monkey^**_

_**~Haha! Damn you keep it up I might get in trouble~**_

_**^I thought you liked trouble ;)^**_

_**~Damn right I do! But I got to pass this or else summer school or held back like you~**_

_**^Hey I take offense to that **_

_**^Oh suck it up pussy^**_

_**^This coming from the girl who can't even face her ex^ **_

_**~Hey excuse me if seeing Rudy still gives me a shock I don't see you greeting Stephanie with a smile and hand shake~**_

_**^Oh yes hello I am Logan remember we fucked once then you dumped me because you wanted to fuck more than one man^**_

_**~Ewwwwww Tmi good thing I haven't fucked before I imagine it's awkward afterward~ **_

_**^Sometimes not always just depends^ **_

_**~Mine won't be you can believe that~ **_

_:The guy who takes your virginity is the most luckiest bastard in the universe wish I was him: thinks Logan to himself _

_**I hope so the lucky bastard **_

_*I wish you could be the first one* thinks Lousie to herself _

_**~Oh you would say that mister stalker with a crush~ **_

_**^Am not^**_

_**~Are so~ **_

Suddenly the bell rings school is over for the summer

"_Thank god I am a multi tasker" thinks Louise to herself _

"_okay done" thinks Logan to himself _

NOW TO BEGIN SUMMERTIME! Screams out Logan and Louise

They both run out of their respective class rooms

And onto the street

"So now that school is out what are your plans?" asks Logan with curiosity

"I don't know it's a perfect day for letting go for setting fire to bridges boat and other deary worlds you know let's get happy" says Louise with a smile

"It's a perfect day for making out to wake up with a smile without no doubt to burst grin giggle bliss skip jump and sing and shout" says Logan quoting more of the song

"Let's get happy" says both Logan and Louise at the same time

"Ugh I hope we didn't sound like Andy and Ollie" says Louise with a grimace

"Hey if we did they have damn good taste in music" says Logan with a smile

"Hey! Sis! Logan! Wait up!" says Gene as he runs towards them with a smile on his face

He then catches up to them breathing heavy from running

"Hey what are you two up to" says Gene in a breathless but happy tone

"Hey geno nothing much just walking your sis home from school what about you?" says Logan in a cool casual tone

"Nothing much just thinking of my next song needing a little inspiration" replies Gene in a still happy tone

Geez could you guys get any slower says Louise in a teasing tone as she sprints in front of them

"In fact I can" says Logan as suddenly he sprints after Louise grabbing her from behind as she laughs

Okay let go now Logan! Says Louise with a laugh as Logan tickles her

"Nuh huh you gotta say please" says Logan in a smug tone suddenly Louise elbows him in the face and they wrestle on the ground play fighting

Suddenly Louise is on top of Logan

"So give up now Logan?" says Louise in a smug tone with a smirk

Never! Says Logan as he lifts his arms begins tickling her again

Managing to get on top

"Now who is ready to give up" says Logan with a smirk from on top of Louise

Oh. My. God.! Just screw already! Says Gene as he watches them

Logan gets off of Louise with a blush on his face as Louise gets up with a blush on her face as well

"What are you talking about Gene? Says Logan with a smile

Gene just smiles back and walks ahead of them

"Sexual Tension thou art a bitch" says Gene with a laugh

Logan and Louise both Blush but hide it from one another by looking in

They then walk in silence for a couple of moments before finally reaching the restaurant Bob's burgers

"Okay see you guys later Bye Gene! Bye Louise! Says Logan with a frown walking away from them as he makes his decent home

Hey mom! Hey dad! Says Gene and Louise

"Oh hey kids" says Bob in his usual casual tone as he flips burgers on the grill

"Oh my babies are home! How was your day?" says Linda in her usual happy tone

"Oh good Logan walked us both home I got everything done it was a great day all and all" says Louise in a bored tone

"Music class still won't let me play my Steve Akoi Solo remix!" says Gene in an angry tone

Teddy suddenly walks in and says "hey Bob hey lin hey kids"

"Hey Teddy" says Louise in a bored slightly uncaring tone

"Hey Teddy" says Gene in a happy tone while also concentrated on composing a new song

"Hey there Teddy how is everything?" says Linda in her usual happy peppy tone

"Oh you know working down at the docks those fish ain't going to catch themselves" says Teddy in his usual gruff monotone voice

"Oh yeah speaking of which I got you guys mail this morning by accident" says Teddy remembering the mail he forgot giving the mail to Linda

"Bills Bills and oh look at this Bobby it says we're winners!" says Linda in an excited tone

"We're all winners in our own little way cha cha cha" sings Linda with a dance

"What did we win?" asks Bob in a curious tone

"We won a free cruise!" says Linda in surprise with a smile

"Oh god another crazy captain wants to enslave dad?" says Louise in a sarcastic tone

Wouldn't put it off the list says Bob in a slightly sarcastic tone

"No he went to some prison in south america or something and this cruise is legit apparently" says Linda in a happy tone

"Let me look" says Teddy

"Well I'll be damned it is legit!" says Teddy in shock and surprise

"Cruisie cruisers is one of the best cruise lines there is" says Teddy in a still shocked and surprised tone

"Apparently we won after that crazy captain enslaved you Bobby its compensation sorry for the enslaving Ha! That's kind of cleaver" says Linda in a surprised yet happy tone

"Can we go Bobby" asks Linda in an excited tone with a smile

"No afraid not lin we got the restaurant and all that entails" says Bob in his never breaking casual monotone

"Oh c'mon Bobby it would be nice for the kids to get out this summer plus family bonding and oh you still have those Bob's Burgers business cards you can hand out so people know where to eat when they dock here next time"

"Hmmmmmm you may be right lin they would be a great way to expand are business plus the bonding with the kids okay you win we are going" says Bob with a smile

"Wait what?!" says Louise in a surprised tone

_*That means me and Logan one see each other for a month….wait why am I thinking about Logan he is just a friend a kind of douchie friend but one non the less I mean I don't like him that way or anything* thinks Louise to herself _

"We are going on a cruise sweet! That could be the perfect place for inspiration just let me get my instruments packed!" says Gene in an excited tone as he past the door to their house to get packed

"allllllllllllllllllriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight cruise time!" says Linda in an excited tone

_*Shit* thinks Louise to herself_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! Welcome to chapter 2 of summer love a Louigan Logan x Louise story because amazing pairing! :) please review and/or favorite and follow I don't own Bob's Burgers or any of the music/mentions of people just the story…..**

**~enjoy~**

_:Back to the old ball busting homestead: thinks Logan to himself as he walks to the front door_

"Hey Dad! Mom! I am home!" says Logan with a frown

"Oh loagie bear there you are" says Mrs. Berrybush as she sips wine at the table

"Mom I told you not to call me that its just…..weird" says Logan in a weirded out tone

"Well sorry if caring about you is weird because I will call you that tell the day you and I are long and gone" says Mrs. Berrybush

"I love you too mom" says Logan with a smirk

"So how was school?" asks Mrs. Berrybush

"Oh good I walked Gene and Louise home I hung out with her most of the day" says Logan with a genuine smile and a blush

"Now Logan you know what I said about those Belcher's I don't trust them" says Mrs. Berrybush in an aggravated tone

"Mom they are good people they haven't done a thing wrong to us" says Logan in a calm but aggravated tone as well

"They are mischievous Logan especially that mischievous girl they have" says Mrs. Berrybush in an argumentative tone

"Louise is a cool girl" says Logan trying to keep his cool

"Cool girl she always gets into trouble no matter what she is a bad influence and I don't like you hanging around with her she is nothing but a mischievous little bitch! " says Mrs. Berrybush in an angry tone

"Look here mom! I don't know why you hate them so goddamn much! but you need to get over it because I won't stop hanging out with Louise! hell I think I might like her!" says Logan screaming at his mom

Suddenly Mr. Barrybush enters the house home from work

"Hello family!" says Mr. Barrybush with a smile

"Hey honey!" says Mrs. Barrybush as she goes over and kisses her husband on the cheek

"Hey dad" says Logan absent mindedly too busy with his own thoughts

"Oh honey I picked up the mail just to let you know" says Mrs. Berrybush in a casual tone

"Oh thanks honey now let's see what we got here" says Mr. Berrybush in his own casual tone

"Bill bill bill oh this is interesting apparently we won a cruise from that free sweepstakes we entered in" says Mr. Berrybush in a surprised tone

"Oh my god let me see!" says Mrs. Berrybush in a excited tone

"We won! We won!" says Mr. Berrybush and Mrs. Berrybush

"Wooohoooo! Let's whip out the margarita mix" says Mrs. Berrybush in a happy tone

_:Great just what the bitch needs more alcohol hell I need a beer just to put up with her…..and! Goddammit! if we go that means I can't see Louise all fucking summer! Shit! And I have two deal with these two god I would rather kill myself the worst part is being away from Louise I was finally going to tell her my true feelings and now I won't fucking get to! because I have to put up with these two on a goddamn cruise ship!: thinks Logan to himself _

"This is fantastic I could finally get to spend more time with you two plus all the family bonding would be good for us" says Mr. Berrybush in a happy tone

"Plus it gives you a chance to get away from the mischievous bratty little bitch Logan" says Mrs. Berrybush as she pours her and Mr. Berrybush margaritas

_:Shit! Life is a fucking bitch!: thinks Logan to himself _

-To be Continued in Chapter 3-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summer Love chapter 3 is in the house! I hope you have enjoyed the first 2 chapters I hope you enjoy this chapter please review and/or favorite and follow I don't own Bob's Burgers or any of the music or people mentioned so don't sue me! O.o….**

**~enjoy~ **

**San Francisco docks****-****boarding day-5:02 **

_:Great stuck here with a ball less dad and a bitchy mother could it get any fucking worse worse part is I cant see the girl I like fucking life is a bitch on her period: thinks Logan to himself _

"Logan we got to get moving grab your suitcase" shouts Cynthia to Logan as she heads up the deck

_:God be more bitchy! Fuck you life fuck you: thinks Logan as he grabs his suitcase and heads up the deck_

_:It's going to be one long ass summer: thinks Logan to himself as he finally reaches the deck _

**Meanwhile…**

"C'mon Bobby we could miss it" says Linda to Bob as they along with Louise Gene and Tina all drive towards the ship

"Hold on lin we can't rush it" says Bob to Linda as he drives to boat

"God why did we have to get up so early" complains Louise in a tired yet grouchy tone

"Because we got to get there early six thirty is the time it docks" says Bob in his Usual Casual tone

"Ugh stupid ship rules" says Louise as she slumps down into her seat

"It's kind of nice at least we are all together again" says Tina still in her usual monotone yet happy tone

"And maybe I can compose a couple of songs!" Says Gene in a happy tone

"Yay! family vacation family time fun time yeah yeah yeah!" Sings Linda in a happy excited tone

_*Oh god mom is singing again it's so annoying sometimes ugh I mean I love her but lord can she just be quite every once and a while then I have to drop all my damn plans this summer ugh me and Logan were going to wonder whaf this year new vomitizer ride would have kicked ass bet Logan would have vomited he can be such a sissy sometimes but then again he can also show his balls sometimes I wont lie like when he stole my ears I mean sure it was stupid but the bastard had the nervous to steal them and WEAR them to spite me I won't lie I was impressed by his bravery I mean…REALLY impressed I…..mean….its not like I like him that way or nothing Louise Belcher dating Logan Berrybush her sometimes formor bully I mean sure he is good looking brave strong funny smart…..dammit Louise snap out of it! You don't like him like that!*_

"Hey Louise we are here" says Tina as she stares at her sister staring absent mindedly out the window

_*I mean you can't like him like that* _

"Louise?" says Bob looking at his daughter staring out the window still as a statue

_*YOU CANT!* _

"LOUISE!" screams out Gene

WHAT? What is it?! Says Louise slightly annoyed

"We are at the cruise ship ready to go" says Tina in her usual monotone grabbing her bags and going to the deck

"Hot sailor men here I come" says Tina as she heads up the boarding deck to the ship

"I hear you girl-friend" says Gene as he snaps his fingers takes his bags up on the ship

"Ew you two that is sick!" says Louise in a grossed out tone grabbing her bags and heading up the boarding deck after Gene and Tina Bob and Linda trailing not far behind the kids they each hand over their sweepstakes tickets

"Hello sailors cruisie cruisers would like to thank you for entering are sweepstakes have a ruddy toody good time" says ticket taker

"Yeah yeah thanks….josh" says Louise

_*God freaking weirdo's man like really happy people I mean seriously he is a ticket taker what makes him so happy god this is going to be one long ass summer time * _

"Wait is that a pink bunny hat?!" Says Logan in a surprised tone pushing people out of the way along the way

"Louise! Hey! Louise!" Says Logan through the people

"Logan!?" Says Louise in a surprised yet happy tone

They then run to each other

"You're here" they both say in unison

_*THIS WILL BE THE BEST SUMMER EVER!: both Louise and Logan think in their heads_

Logan! Screams out Cynthia as she suddenly shows up behind Logan seeing Logan talking to Louise

Louise shouts out Linda as she suddenly shows up behind Louise seeing Louise talking to Logan

"_Shit__" thinks Both Linda and __Cynthia_


	4. Chapter 4

**Boom! Chapter 4 baby! Summer love chapter 4 please remember your reviews/favorites/follows are my reason for going on all you beautiful people out there….**

**~enjoy~**

Both Linda and Cynthia look at each other for a couple of more moments

"Oh hello Linda" says Cynthia in a smug tone

"Oh hello Cynthia" says Linda in mock happiness

"How are you and your brood" says Cynthia in a bitchy tone

"Just fine and yours?" says Linda through gritted teeth

"Just fine" says Cynthia as they stare each other down for a few moments

"Well Logan we got to go get our things to our room" says Cynthia as she grabs Logan's arm and drags him away from Louise

"But…mom….." says Logan as he stares at Louise in desperation and sadness

Logan and his mom Cynthia enter an elevator to go down to their room bags in tow

"Second floor room 217b" says Cynthia as she and Logan head down to their room

"Mom what the hell!" says Logan in an angry tone

"I couldn't have you talking to that little bitch you are forbidden to see her the rest of the cruise" shouts Cynthia in an equally angry tone

What?! Mom! You can't be fucking serious! I need her she is my best friend! the only friend I fucking got ! When all my other friends bailed she stuck by me! What is your problem with her and the Belchers! Says Logan in an angry tone

Cynthia remains silent

"There is no problem your just fucking hating for the sake of hating and if you put your hate in front of your son's happiness then that's just selfish and childish you use to be a good mother…what the hell happened" Logan says the last bit as he leaves their room having arrived in their room not but a few moments ago

Logan begins walking up towards the main deck seeing all the people around he decides to just stare out at the water as the horn sounds alerting people that the ship is leaving port he just watches the water go by as he stands there arms folded on the railing

_:I wonder why my mother acts like such a bitch I mean why the fuck does she hate the Belchers so fucking much it could it could be simple to say she is just a bitch but she use to be a good mother a loving mother we use to be close now we cant even be in the same room without an argument what the fuck happened?: thinks Logan _

Suddenly pair of familiar hands cover his eyes

"Give me all your money bitch! Says Louise in a fake deep voice as she covers Logan's eyes

"Louise you aren't fooling me I know those hands plus tits against back" says Logan in a slightly happy slightly depressed tone

"Shit! Logan it's you I thought it was a blond girl with short hair" says Louise in a joking tone

"Ha! He laughed sarcastically" says Logan in a sarcastic tone

"As a girl pushed him off a boat" says Louise as she pushes on Logan's back as if she is going to push him in the water

"Oh no you don't I would grab your shirt and pull you down with me" says Logan with a smirk

"Oh really now? You talk the talk but do you got the walk Logan" says Louise in a mocking tone

"Oh my god! Louise I didn't know you were a southernfied country belle! Says Logan in a mocking tone with a smirk

"Oh shut it Berrybush!" says Louise as she punches him in the arm

"Ow! Madam! you have offended my feminine sensibilities" says Logan in a fake ladies voice

Louise then burst out in a fit of laughs and giggles

"C'mon girly man time to go swimming" says Louise in a sarcastic tone

"But my mom says we can't hang out" says Logan confused and conflicted

"Since when has that stopped you before" says Louise in a curiously sarcastic tone

"You got a point" says Logan with a shrug of his shoulders

"Okay then hope you didn't forget your bikini loganna" says Louise in a mocking tone

"Hey I may look feminine but i am all man baby" says Logan in a manly seductive tone

"Sure you are girly man" says Louise in a sarcastic tone

"Okay whatever you say manly woman" says Logan in an equally sarcastic tone

"Oh you are so dead when we get to the pool Berrybush" says Louise in a mockly menacing tone

"Hey come at me bro" says Logan in a brave tone


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 and the plot thickens dun dun dun! O.o no but seriously this my longest ongoing so weird but Louigan is so damned addictive plus I love all of you the fans you are all wonderful anyway enough of my mushy gooey gushyness….**

**~enjoy~**

_:Swimming with Louise seeing her in a bikini dammit…..penis stay down damn you! Curse my manhood it is a curse…...and my crush of coarse…..dammit today is a day of dammits ugh great picked up habits from Louise that's just like me I mean the whole thing is kind of typical tall pale skinned blond haired green eyed boy falls in love with a short tan skinned black hared brown eyed girl like a romance novel or like Romeo and Juliet on a cruise just hope no one dies in the end…...probably will though just my luck….speaking of my luck I think I hear my mother approaching double damn: _

"Logie bear! Is that you?" says Cynthia in a sad tone

"Yes it's me mom are you okay?" says Logan softly in a quiet soft tone

"Logan my son I love you so much" says Cynthia as she hugs her son '

"Well i love you too mom what's wrong though?" says Logan in a loving concerned tone

Cynthia begins crying as she hugs her son

"Mom what's wrong please don't cry" says Logan with tears in his own eyes

"I want you to know why" says Cynthia in a sad tone as she cries on her son's shoulder

"Why what mom? Says Logan now crying as well

"Why I seem to hate the Belcher's so much" says Cynthia as she cries

"Okay tell me mom just please stop crying" says Logan as he tries to stop crying

"It's because they have the perfect family perfect life Linda's husband doesn't cheat on her everyone loves her but me…I am nothing but the hated bitch" says Cynthia now trying to stop crying herself

Logan takes in his mother's answer thinking it over deconstructing the answer

_:Dad cheated on mom…that selfish son of a bitch! I can't believe he would do something like that especially with all mom does for him that bastard I am going to have a talk with him! And all this time I just thought of my mom as a hateful bitch god what a bastard I am dammit! Here I was worried all about myself when my mom was suffering I let my needs get in the way of family: thinks Logan to himself _

"I am so sorry mom so sorry" says Logan in a sympathic tone

"It's okay Logan it's okay I should have told you sooner" says Cynthia in a sympathic tone of her own

"I love you son" says Cynthia in a motherly loving tone

"I love you too mom" says Logan in a loving son tone

"I need to go do something" says Logan as he breaks the hug with his mother

"Okay than be careful son and just remember I love you son" says Cynthia in a motherly tone

I love you too mom and I will says Logan as he exits the room

_:This will be the hardest thing I have ever had to do_"_ thinks Logan to himself trying to hide the pain he was feeling :just suck it up!: says Logan feeling the tears swell in his eyes _

Logan then walks up the the main deck of the ship seeing Louise sitting by the pool

_:Here goes my whole life and happiness…..goddammit: thinks Logan to himself as he walks over to Louise_

He sits down beside her visually upset

"Geez what's wrong Logana aunt flo come for an early visit" says Louise in a joking tone with a smile

"We can't see each other anymore" says Logan in a sad tone trying to choke back tears

"What?...but Logan why?! Says Louise in a hurt and angry tone

"Because I…..I got to go" says Logan as tears stream down his face

"No! wait! Logan! Logan!" screams out Louise in a hurt tone tears streaming down her face

"Please come back to me" says Louise in a sad tone crying

_:Goddammit: thinks Logan to himself as he walks away _

_-To be Continued in part 6_


	6. Chapter 6

**And here. we. go.! chapter 6 coming at you remember please review/favorite/follow I feast on it for survival I aint no Robert Pattenson vampire either I am nosfe fucking ratu! Garr! Lol JkJk but seriously please Review/favorite/follow anyways off with my head!...**

**~enjoy~ **

_:Now to settle things with my son of a bitching father! That shit bitching ass motherfucker damn I swear I curse to much at times but I am pissed and hurt and I am miserable I just broke the heart of the girl I love and broke my own damn heart…..goddammit life is like a bitch on her fucking period: thinks Logan to himself _

Logan sees his dad sitting down getting drunk

_:Fucking typical: thinks Logan to himself _

"Dad we need to talk" says Logan in a serious tone

**Meanwhile…...**

*_I scream out his name he does not answer back how fucking dare he not offer me atleast a goddamned explanation fucking bastard I have been his friend since day one when everyone else abandoned his sorry ass I stuck by him through it all that heartless son of a bitch god…..I look like one of those stupid ass love sick teenage girls ugh! Goddamn you Logan Berrybush* thinks Louise to herself tears stinging her eyes as she runs to her room room b14_

Louise looks around the room

_*Thank god no one around I can't let anyone see me cry Louise Belcher doesn't cry!* thinks Louise to herself as she sobs _

Louise Immediately rush to her joint room where she shuts the door buries her face in her pillow crying

**Meanwhile…..**

How could you cheat on mom? Asks Logan in an angry tone

"We have just grown apart son…" says Thomas Berrybush

"Don't give me that shit! That's what they all say! We have grown apart that's nothing but a goddamn excuse! You know what it is a selfish ass excuse so that you can make yourself feel better about being a cheating lying selfish son of a bitch" shouts Logan in an angry tone to his father

"What gives you the goddamned right to judge me I am your father not one of your fucking friends that you can give a pep talk to I am a grown fucking man I will do whatever I goddamn please and you can't do shit about it so before you judge me just remember who your fucking talking to" says Thomas before finishing off his drank and walking away

Logan sighs deeply running his hands through his hair

"Goddammit" says Logan under his breath realizing he needs himself a drink too

"Hey bartender give me a shot of Everclear and a purple passion I need to drowned my troubles" says Logan in an exhausted depressed tone

The bartender looks at him in confusion with a raised eye brow

Logan looks at him

_:His name tag says Miguel he is dark skin brown eyed black haired has a Mexican flag tattoo Can't speak English great…..: _

"It has corn on the label 190 proof" says Logan to the bartender in a stressed tone

The bartender grabs the whole bottle and hands it to Logan then hands him the purple passion

Thank you ummmmmm I mean gracias senor! says Logan as he begans drinking his purple passion first

_:Tonight's going to be one long ass night: thinks Logan to himself as he begins drinking his purple passion _

**Meanwhile…..**

Louise cries out her troubles

_*How could he do this especially to me of all people that bastard I hate him! I hate him! i…love him…. I love him I am in love with Logan Berrybush! Why? God why him of all people my best friend my….greatest love damn you Logan Berrybush damn you to hell!* thinks Louise to herself as she sheads a tear she then turns on her Ipod to cheer herself up only to feel worse when the first song to pop up was their song I will follow you into the dark- death cab for cutie _

**Love of mine some day you will die**

**But I'll be close behind**

**I'll follow you into the dark**

Tears really begin to pour out than as the chorus plays

**No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white**

**Just our hands clasped so tight**

**Waiting for the hint of a spark**

**If Heaven and Hell decide**

**That they both are satisfied**

**Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs**

**If there's no one beside you**

**When your soul embarks**

**Then I'll follow you into the dark**

Louise breaks down into hysteric sobs as the song continues

**In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule**

**I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black**

**And I held my tongue as she told me**

**"Son fear is the heart of love"**

**So I never went back**

_*Damn you Logan Damn you* thinks Louise to herself _

**If Heaven and Hell decide**

**That they both are satisfied**

**Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs**

**If there's no one beside you**

**When your soul embarks**

**Then I'll follow you into the dark****…..**

Suddenly Louise grabs her Ipod throwing it into the wall and shattering it

*_Damn you Logan fucking Berrybush* thinks Louise as she lays on her bed and cries _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8 of Summer Love this is my longest story I have ever written and my hardest but like I said Louigan is so damned addictive I can't bring myself to stop I hope you have enjoyed it so far for me it has been long and hard but you all make it worth it so I will continue to update for as long as you all find it interesting or drives you all crazy either way lol….**

**~enjoy~ **

**On the main deck… **

Logan drinks his Everclear as he walks around the ship in a drunken stupor bumping into people along the way and getting the occasional "drunken bum and watch where your fucking going" as he shrugs it off with the middle finger raised in the air and a "Fuck you" as he suddenly falls to his knees and crawls over to the steel leaning against one of the steel walls and as he begins to cry a little himself

_:My entire fucking life has been nothing but one blow to another can't I get a fucking break if god is up there I know he probably just enjoys destroying me I am just the universes biggest fucking joke nothing more nothing less: thinks Logan to himself as he takes another sip of his bottle of Everclear_

"Are you fucking happy now getting one big fucking laugh huh? Haha! Look at Logan the universe's biggest fucking punching bag!" screams Logan to the sky

"You know my teacher always says that god is always right" says a voice behind Logan knowing who it is he turns around to address the voice in question

"Damn Gene you almost gave me a fucking heart attack" slurs Logan in a shocked and drunk tone

And she is a science teacher scientists are atheists! Says Gene in his usual happy tone

Logan chuckles and then says "did anybody ever tell her that?"

"I did once she just hit me with a ruler screaming blasphemy!" Says Gene mimicking her voice

Logan chuckles again

"Gene Gene Gene your crazy man I swear" says Logan in a drunk yet happy tone

"Nah it's my sister who is the evil genius I am just the man playing the dramatic music dun dun DUN!" Says Gene in his still happy tone with a smile as he plays dramatic music on his keyboard

"Louise" says Logan from under his breath in a sad tone

"Huh?" asks Gene in a confused tone

"Nothing nothing" says Logan shrugging it off as he takes yet another drink of Everclear

"You know I aint very brain smart but even I know you can't drown your trouble's in alcohol" says Gene in an almost concerned tone

"Yeah but it sure as hell takes the sting out of life" says Logan in a drunken depressed tone

"Be that as it may you love my sister I know you do and she loves you too" says Gene in a genuine concerned tone

She loves me….? Asks Logan in a questionable tone

"Ah-Doy she has been in love with you since you first met like love at first sight" says Gene in an obvious tone as he messes with his keyboard

I love her too….but she wouldn't take me back not after today plus my mom….. says Logan suddenly getting cut off by Linda calling Gene

"Hey Gene honey! They brought the roast pig out" says Linda in a happy tone "Oh hey Logan" says Linda in her usual happy tone

"Hey Mrs. Belc…." Says Logan feeling himself about to puke he leans his form over the reeling throwing up into the sea

"Logan sweetie are you okay" says Linda in a concerned tone as she walks down to the second deck where Logan and Gene are

"I am fine" says Logan in an uncaring tone

"Are you sure I know me and your mom have had are differences in the past but I don't want that to affect you and Louise's friendship" says Linda in a sweet caring tone as she strokes Logan's back

"Thank you Mrs. Belcher" says Logan in a fake happy tone

"No problem sweetie lets go on up Gene" says Linda as she and Gene walk away

"Piggy piggy yum yum" says Gene in a happy tone turning his head to look at Logan concern evident on his face

_Take care of yourself Logan_ _thinks Gene to himself _

Logan then decides to head back to his room walking up to the main deck taking the elevator as he walks down the hall he hears a girl crying from one of the rooms

_:Looks like I aint the only one suffering: thinks Logan to himself as he continues walking to his room _

**Meanwhile…**

Louise still cries eye sore and red

_*I need to stop crying I need to get a grip I am Louise Belcher! The tough girl the strong one the one who keeps it all together and it's all fucking Logan's fault he goes a breaks my heart after everything have been through he is nothing but an asshole a piece of shit I don't need him I can move on and go on because I am Louise Belcher! I don't give up I certainly don't sit here crying in my room I get out there and grab life by the balls I am done crying I am done with Logan!* _

Louise then changes out of her bikini which she has been wearing since whole incident she takes off her bikini top and bikini bottoms before slipping into her regular bra and panties then slipping into a green long sleeve shirt and grey pants she then stands the mirror giving herself a look over she straights her Pink bunny ear hat and makes sure she doesn't look like she has been crying before finally walking out the door

As she walks out she hears a man crying before walking into a room shutting the door behind him

_*Atleast someone is as miserable as me* thinks Louise to herself _

**Meanwhile…**

Logan walks into his joint room and falls onto his bed and breaks down crying even harder as the events of the last day finally hits him hard

"_Goddamn you life you are truly a fucking bitch! I always try to do good but the shit just comes back and bites me in the ass who did I piss off in a past life what the fuck did I do…..i loved her and yet I can't be with her fuck you life fuck you!" _

"LOUISE!" screams out Logan as he burst into tears and sobs

"I….love you I love you my dear sweet Louise" says Logan to himself sadly as he cries and weeps

_I love you Louise Belcher thinks Logan to himself with tears in his eyes_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody this is Chapter number 8 of Summer Love I can't stress how much your reviews/favorites/follows have helped me to find my inspiration and my strength to carry on with this this is officially my longest ongoing story don't know how long it should last could be longer could be smaller I don't know it's kind of muddled right now but either way keep on reading I should just keep on with the me shutting up…..**

**~enjoy~ **

**Dining hall-7:34 **

_*Keep it together Louise you are strong you can beat this you can beat HIM man that would be fun beating him to a pulp hanging him over a pit of sharks anything as long as I don't have to see that dirty rat bastard ever again even though your still in love with said dirty rat bastard* thinks Louise to herself as she walks with her head held high and a brave look on her face as she enters the dining hall and sees her family sitting at a table seeing Gene messing with his keyboard Tina flirting with the male waiter Linda sitting at the table drinking and telling jokes and Bob looking on with slight embarrassment *good ole family* thinks Louise to herself as she walks over to the table to join them _

Hey hey hey says Louise in a happy tone

Oh Louise my baby how are you doing? Asks Linda in a curious tone

Oh you know doing find doing good just hoping amongst all hope Gene doesn't fall in love with another ventriloquist dummy says Louise in a sarcastic tone

"Hey! that was only once and she eyed the Genester first" says Gene in a jokingly defensive tone

Everyone at the table laughs a little bit

"Okay now that that's settled I think I will have the rib eye steak with Lobster tail and I already know what Tina will have which will be you" says Louise in a joking tone

"If you're not busy later that is exactly what I would love to have" says Tina as she eyes the Waiter up and down

"I will…bring you you're plates" says The Waiter uncomfortably as he walks away

Everyone begins to burst out into laughter

**Meanwhile in Logan Berrybushs joint room…..**

Logan grabs his Ipod seeing the screensaver picture of him and Louise brings tears to his eyes as he begins playing the first song a song of theirs **Fun-All Alright**

**Yeah, it's all alright.**

**I guess it's all alright.**

**I got nothing left inside of my chest**

**but it's all alright.**

**Yeah, it's all alright.**

**I guess it's all alright.**

**I got nothing left inside of my chest**

**but it's all alright.**

Logan begins breaking down into tears and screams of sadness and anger

**Well, I got the call soon as the day hit night,**

**As soon as the headlights lit up the Westside.**

**I stopped the car and came outside**

**Cause I know that tone.**

**I remember the first time**

**we wished upon parallel lines.**

**Waiting for a friend to call**

**and say they're still alive. **

_:Dammit this isn't life life without her isn't life life without her isn't worth living goddammit: thinks Logan to himself as he breaks down crying _

**I've given everyone I know**

**a good reason to go.**

**I was surprised you stuck around**

**long enough to figure out...**

Logan breaks down into more sobs and tears hearing the lyrics as he feels them right now

**That it's all alright.**

**I guess it's all alright.**

**I got nothing left inside of my chest**

**but it's all alright.**

**Yeah, it's all alright.**

**I guess it's all alright.**

**I got nothing left inside of my chest**

**but it's all alright. **

Logan continues to break down even more into sobs and cries of pain and anguish

**And now all my loves that come back to haunt me,**

**And my regrets, and texts sent to taunt me.**

**I never claimed to be more than a one-night stand**

**And all I've given everyone I know**

**a good reason to go.**

**But I came back with the belief**

**that everyone I love is gonna leave me. **

"_I cant stand it the pain is eating me alive why does this have to be so fucking hard!" thinks Logan to himself as tears pour out of his eyes _

**And it's all alright.**

**I guess it's all alright.**

**I got nothing left inside of my chest**

**but it's all alright.**

**Yeah, it's all alright.**

**I guess it's all alright.**

**I got nothing left inside of my chest,**

**but it's all alright.**

**And I know, ohh nooo, **

**You've fallen from the sun. **

**Crashing through the clouds. **

**I see you burning out. **

**And I know, ohh nooo, **

**That I put up a front **

**But maybe, just this once, **

**Let me keep this one.**

**And it's all alright. **

**I guess it's all alright. **

**I got nothing left inside of my chest, **

**But it's all alright. **

**And it's all alright. **

**I guess it's all alright. **

**I got nothing left inside of my chest, **

**But it's all alright. **

**Yeah, it's all alright. **

**I guess it's all alright. **

**I got nothing left inside of my chest, **

**But it's all alright. **

**And it's all alright **

**I guess it's all alright. **

**I got nothing left inside of my chest, **

**But it's all alright...**

Logan suddenly falls into a weeping crying mess as he passes out with Ipod in his hand and tears still streaming down his face crying in his sleep

**Meanwhile in the dining hall…...**

Louise begins walking out of the main dining hall to walk around the boat a bit to clear her head of the thoughts that ravaged her brain

_*Why am I still thinking about him ugh! All he is is a big stupid jerkoff I don't need him hell I don't need anyone….and yet here I am still thinking about him still wondering about him still missing him ugh!* Thinks Louise to herself as she walks around the first dock of the ship _

"Hey Louise" says Tina from behind Louise surprising her

"Geez Tina give a girl a warning why don't ya!" Says Louise in a shocked tone

"Sorry I just came to see how you were doing" asks Tina in a worried tone

"What do you mean? I am fine" says Louise in an unconcerned uncaring tone

"Look you may not want to admit it but you aren't I know boys and I know boy trouble so what happened with Logan?" says Tina in a disbelieving yet curious tone

"Nothing its Nothing Tina" says Louise in a confident tone

Tina gives Louise a look not buying a single minute of it

*sigh* "alright fine you got me" says Louise in a truthful tone

"Logan said we shouldn't hang out anymore" says Louise in a sad tone

"Well he may have not meant it the way he said it" says Tina in her usual monotone voice

"Tina he said we shouldn't hang out anymore his own words" says Louise in a sad matter of a fact tone

"Look Louise he may have said it but he might not have meant it or was trying to protect you so please for both of you twos sake work this out be happy don't spent time being miserable because life is too short for that so work things out and love each other and never let go" says Tina in a caring yet still monotonous voice

Louise just looks on at the ocean as she absorbs Tina's words

*_Could Tina be right could he have not meant it or was just trying to protect me__…..I don't know what to think anymore__* thinks Louise to herself with a frown as she hangs her head down in sadness_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summer Love chapter 9 coming at ya! boys and girls I hope you have enjoyed the last couple of chapters I loved writing them I love the Louigan Logan x Louise Pairing so Damn much I recommend you read Jessicathe123's story Build Me Up Bunny and Louigan's She's a Lady if you haven't you are missing out big time because they are fantastic now remember to Review/favorite/follow because you are all my inspirations not to get too mushy but I love you all! And please**

**~Enjoy My friends~ **

**In the Berrybush joint room-afternoon-2:42**

Logan wakes up from sleeping not remembering much of last night other than getting wasted and passing out on his bed

_:Damn my head feels like I got ran over by a fucking mat truck: thinks Logan to himself _

"God even thinking hurts like hell" Says Logan in an angry tone as he puts his head in his hands

Logan then goes to his bathroom splashing water in his face before looking in the mirror chuckling slightly at his reflection

"And I look like horse shit great icing on the fucking cake of shit" says Logan in a sarcastic tone as he chuckles bitterly before changing his shirt and pants putting on tan cargo shorts and a Red my Bloody Valentine shirt on

_:Awesome band awesome shirt on a shitty person: thinks Logan to himself with a grimace as he walks out of his Joint room and out of the room walking into the elevator and pressing the button the leads up to the main deck _

Logan steps out of the elevator and walks towards the dining area before slipping and falling back first into the pool sinking down to the bottom

_:Fuck me!: Thinks Logan to himself as he tries to go back up only to find his shorts caught in the drain below the pool _

_:Oh shit!: Thinks Logan as he begins to panic pulling on his shorts trying to get free then he begins to feel himself blackout _

_:So this is how it ends with me drowning in a pool after telling the only girl I have ever loved we can't hang out anymore….great just my luck: thinks Logan as he blacks out suddenly though before he blacks out he sees a figure jump in and come after him….._

Logan begins regaining consciousness he sees a shadowy figure hovering above him and giving him CPR

_:Please let it be Louise please let it be Louise please let it be Louise: thinks Logan to himself _as he regains consciousness and sees Miguel is the figure

_:Of course its not Louise: thinks Logan to himself bitterly _

Okay okay dude I am awake! Says Logan in a rushed tone as he stops Miguel from preforming more CPR

"Oh right…I forgot you can't speak English…" says Logan in frustration as he pulls up a chair at the bar as Miguel gets behind it

Dammit the only person on this whole fucking cruise who I can talk to and you cant understand a word I am saying! Says Logan in a frustrated angry tone

"Actually I can understand it all Gringo" says Miguel in his heavily accented tone

"And…wait….huh?" says Logan in a surprised tone with a look of shock on his face

"Yeah it's just Gringos and Gringas like you just assume I can't speak English frankly its quite racist" says Miguel in a calm but slightly agitated tone

"I am so sorry man I didn't mean to it's just my fucked up parents blood in me and my raising their just so ugh!" says Logan in a aggravated tone

"It's okay homie we good" says Miguel in a casual nonchalant tone as he lays a fruit smoothie and a plate of huevos rancheros

"I am not really hungry" says Logan with a grimace

"Huevos Rancheros and fruit is good for a hangover trust me amigo you will thank me" says Miguel in a casual yet slightly cocky tone with a smirk

"So if you speak English why don't you correct people when they think you don't?" asks Logan in a curious tone

"Because I really don't want to hear a bunch of white people bitching about their suburban lives being too hard or too boring" says Miguel in a matter of fact tone with a smile

"Hmmmmm good point" says Logan in a casual tone with a smile on his face

"Thank you for helping me you're good in my book pal" says Logan in a happy tone

"Thank you now tell me what's troubling you mi amigo" asks Miguel in a happy yet curious tone

"I thought you didn't want to here a bunch of white people bitching about their lives" asks Logan in a curious tone

Yeah but like you your good in my book pal says Miguel in a happy tone with a smile

-To be Continued-


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay here it is Chapter 10 of Summer Love it is funny how long this has been I mean it is my longest story to date but sadly all good things got to come to an end so unfortunately these next 3 after this one are the final chapters and an epilogue I just hope I have given you guys a good story to read but anyway enough of my talking! lol….**

**~enjoy~ **

Mainwhile on the main deck….

"Well where do I start…" says Logan in a nervous tone as he rubs the back of his neck

"Anywhere mi amigo I aint picky choosy and don't skimp on the details" says Miguel in a happy tone turning a little naughty at the end

Logan begins blushes "What no! me and Louise we haven't…no" says Logan in an embarrassed tone with a blush

"Alright homes no need to get all bent out of shape Gringo its cool we cool bro" says Miguel in a happy tone with a laugh at his new friend's antics

"Well…...there was this girl who I really loved I have loved her for a long time ever since I stole her pink bunny ears…..long story anyways so I was going to admit my feelings for her this summer since she is 18 and I am 25 now anyways… well my mother hated her and her family…..when I was going to go swimming with her…my mother comes bursting in tears and stuff talking about all this shit and explaining why she hates Louise the girl I am in love with and her family saying my dad cheated on her and she was just jealous which don't make up for it but still I was trying to be a good son and respect my mom….so I ended my friendship with her and so I decided to drown my troubles in alcohol and the rest is history" says Logan in a sad tone with a frown

"Well let me just say this that was a dumb move" says Miguel in a stern but caring tone

"I know I know but my mother…." Says Logan in a sad tone with a frown

"Look mi amigo your mother is going to think what she is going to think sure she might not approve but you can't let that stop you because if you do you will never find love if you keep worrying about her and if you loved this Louise girl you would be with her despite the consequences despite what your mother says" says Miguel in a caring sympathetic tone

Logan takes a minute to absorb Miguel's words

_:Is Miguel right? I could I have made a big mistake and ruined my own relationship for nothing: thinks Logan to himself _

"You might be right….." says Logan in a sad tone

"Speaking off subject when do we land?" asks Logan in an curious tone

"Tomorrow amigo we land in Paris France we land at ten thirty four and we leave at two twenty six" says Miguel in a happy tone

"Hmmmm thanks for listening and the talk Miguel you're a good friend" says Logan in a slightly happy slightly sad tone as he gets up and begins walking to the elevator to his room he then opens up his door to his Joint room he shares with his parents

He then lands on his bed and decides to put on some music :_another one of me and Louise's_ _songs_: thinks Logan to himself as he turns on his Ipod

**B.O.B-Lovelier then you**

**Maybe one day we can go**

**Hand in hand down a golden road**

**And if I get there before you go**

**I'll be waiting at the door**

**In the future hopefully**

**We'll be be together, you with me**

**Don't you worry, baby please**

**'Cause honestly**

**[Chorus:]**

**If I could rewind**

**Both the hands of time**

**Still I would never find**

**A lovelier design**

**Than you**

**Nothing's lovelier than you**

**Nothing's lovelier than you**

**Nothing's lovelier than you**

**Nothing's lovelier than you**

:_He is right Miguel is right I ruined my life for nothing fuck of course I did I always do: thinks Logan to himself bitterly as he listens to music _

**Maybe one day girl I pray**

**We could float off to space**

**Hold my hand I'll lead the way**

**I won't let go or fall astray**

**Ain't no ifs buts and maybes**

**You're my baby, my lady**

**Don't you worry, baby please**

**'Cause honestly**

**[Chorus:]**

**If I could rewind**

**Both the hands of time**

**Still I would never find**

**A lovelier design**

**Than you**

_:God dammit Logan Berrybush you fucked up your own life! It's your fault you fucking dumbass: thinks Logan to himself angrily as he clenches his teeth and scowls deeply _

**I'm dangerously, dangerously, dangerously in love**

**I love her more than I love myself and still that ain't enough**

**If this's a dream I don't wanna wake up**

**We go together like the tub and the shower head above**

**Not even thousands and thousands of miles**

**Could amount to my love I'd have countless sky miles**

**I'd climb up a mountain, climb right back down**

**I'd run across the world and jog back around**

**Noun and a verb is just a sound**

**And a word is not profound enough to show my urge for her smile**

**I'd shout on a curb with a loudspeaker**

**'Till the entire town heard how I felt**

**And I'm out**

**Nothing's lovelier than you**

**Nothing's lovelier than you**

**Nothing's lovelier than you**

**Nothing's lovelier than you**

_:But the question is is it too late can I save our relationship hell I can't rewind the hands of time: thinks Logan to himself thoughtfully _

**Maybe one day we can go**

**Hand in hand down a golden road**

**And if I get there before you go**

**I'll be waiting at the door**

**In the future hopefully**

**Well be together, you with me**

**Don't you worry, baby please**

**'Cause honestly**

**[Chorus:]**

**If I could rewind**

**Both the hands of time**

**Still I would never find**

**A lovelier design**

**Than you**

_:Maybe it isnt too late maybe I can salvage our relationship I need to tell her how I feel and what I feel and explain to her my reasoning yes! That's it! I will just need to get up early and explain to her what happened and tell her my true feelings maybe then we can be together: Logan thinks to himself with a smile on his face as he goes to sleep in peace for the first night in a long time _


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is this chapter along with the next two and the epilogue are my final chapters god this is kind of painful I mean I knew one day I would have to end it just hoped it wouldn't be soon but as I have said all good things must come to an end this truly was an amazing ride I truly look forward to writing more Louigan fanfics in the future so I hope you have all enjoyed this little work of fanfiction please remember do review/follow/favorite it does me a great pleasure anyways…..**

**~enjoy my friends~ **

**It was another sun shiny morning day as the crusie crusiers boat docks on land in Paris France meanwhile in the Belcher suite…. **

Linda wakes up and goes into Louise's bedroom

"Louise? Sweetie? Wake up its time to get up we just landed and we need to go sightseeing" says Linda in a quiet tone

Louise groans and then pulls her pillow over her head her bunny ears tilting a little as she does

"Just five more minutes" groans Louise in a sleepy yet agitated tone

"No no miss lazy bones we need to get a move on" says Linda in a happy tone as she lightly nudges Louise's shoulder shaking her a little

"Okay okay geez I am up" says Louise in an aggravated tone as she removes the pillow from her face

"Okay then get dressed sweetie big day ahead of us" says Linda in a happy tone as she walks out the door closing it behind her

Louise slumps down on her bed

_*Ugh of all the times to decide to go somewhere she picks today…..geez thanks mom* thinks Louise to herself still aggravated as she gets out of bed and heads to her bathroom to begin brushing her teeth getting out her tooth brush and putting tooth paste on it_

_*And then I still keep thinking about Logan…dammit why do I still keep thinking about that jerkoff dilweed asshole ugh...but still Tina's words sink through what if he did do it just to protect me….dammit Louise stop thinking about him he isn't worth your thoughts or your damned sanity* thinks Louise to herself as she brushes her teeth before washing out her mouth with water and finally drying her mouth off wiping all the tooth paste off her mouth _

"_Another fucking day __let's just hope I don't see that douchebag asshole" thinks Louise to herself as she leaves her room _

"So answer me this once again why did we have to get up so early?" says Louise in a sleepy yet agitated tone as she rubs her eyes

"It's ten thirty four Louise you usually wake up earlier then this during non-summer days" says Bob in a surprised tone with a raised eye brow

"I know it's just on summer days I usually try to sleep in" says Louise in a still aggravated tone

"Oh quit being grouchy miss sour puss we are going to have fun today!" says Linda in a happy excited tone as she walks out of her and Bobs and to the jointed living room that connects her and Bob's room with Louise's room suddenly Tina and Gene walk into the living room

Hey Mom! Hey Dad! Says Tina in a fast yet happy tone

Louise suddenly whirls her head around seeing Tina holding a cup of espresso

_*Great coffee Tina is kicking in ha! At least it is a way to get Logan off my mind for a little while hopefully I can get him off my mind permanently doubt it though if I wasn't so fucking in love with him I would smash his teeth out and then throw him off the side of the boat* thinks Louise to herself frown on her face Gene sits down beside her_

"Ugh God Tina woke me up so early!"says Gene with a grimace on his face as he leans his head exhausted

Suddenly Gene pops his head up and asks "So…hey I know it's not my business but what's up with you and Logan?" in a curious tone

"Nothing…..its fine…me and him are fine" says Louise in a matter of fact tone

"I was just asking because….he was getting like super wasted last night like shit faced knee walking drunk and he was screaming at god something about his life being one big joke to god and him being a fucking punching bag one blow after another something like that" says Gene in a curious slightly worried tone

_*Huh I wonder what Logan's problem is he seemed fine…..oh well it's his own damn fault he shouldn't have done what he did….he left me…that son of a bitch! How could he fucking…argh!...get a hold of yourself you got over that boo-boo guy from boyz 4 now I mean that was years ago…maybe all I have to do is slap Logan…..god that would be heaven just to slap that stupid face of his__…..that stupid yet sexy face…ugh god stop it Louise! Just stop it!*__ thinks Louise to herself with a grimace on her face _

Gene notices the upset look on his sisters face and can't help but frown

"Hey who knows maybe it is something simple it isn't any of my business besides I am sure whatever it is it can be worked out" says Gene in a happy hopeful tone with a smile

"Yeah…maybe" responds Louise in a sad tone with a frown on her face

Just as Gene was about to say something else he was cut off

"C'mon kids we're going sightseeing!" says Linda in an excited tone as she holds Bob's hand kissing him on the cheek as she and Bob and the kids walk down the halls

"Awh sick!" exclaims Louise upon seeing her parents kiss

I think it's kind of sweet the way they kiss and have smiles on their face's and man I can't wait to go out sightseeing in Paris city of love! Says Tina in an excited tone as she drinks her espresso

"Whoa Tina how many have you had" asks Louise in a curious tone trying to calm her sister down

"A lot a lot a lot" says Tina in an excited tone with a smile on her face

"Well calm down take a deep breath calm" says Louise as she breaths in and out

"So why do I have to calm down!?" Asks Tina in a curious tone

"Because you're freaking me out so…..bwah!" says Louise pretending to be freaked out at the end

"Ah!" yelps out Tina in a scared tone

Louise laughs at her sister paranoia and mania as they board the elevator heading up to the main deck

Going to Paris going to Paris city of love cha cha cha! Sings out Linda as she and Bob and the kids all leave the ship

Miguel just looks on watching them leave before whispering to himself "crazy gringos"

'

-to be continued in part 12-


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so here it is the first of my last two chapters I want to say thank you for the reviews and the follows and the favorites it is really appreciated I will save my goodbyes for next chapter and the epilogue I must warn next chapter contains sexual content but anyways I just wanted to say thank you all for the wonderful things you all do so without too much sappiness and all that stuff here it is chapter twelve of Summer Love…..**

**~enjoy~  
**

**In the Berrybush cabin suite Logan's bedroom-1:32…**

Logan wakes up in a haze the previous night's events still burned into his skull

"Great no matter how wasted I get I cant get the horrible memories out of my head….oh well today I will talk to her explain what happened and finally reveal my feelings to her and hopefully she will reciprocate these feelingsdon't worry Lulu I am coming….for….you HOLY SHIT! Says Logan to himself screaming out the last bit after realizing what time it was

"I over slept….shit shit shit shit shitty shit shit" says Logan to himself as he throws on his his normal red t shirt and blue jeans before running out of his room and through the living room of the suite

"Logan where are you going….." shouts the familiar voice of Cynthia Berrybush as she runs after Logan

"Mother! I am going after Louise!" shouts back Logan as he runs towards the elevators

"The hell you are! Get back here young man!" shouts out Cynthia still running after Logan as he runs into the elevators pressing the button to go up to the main deck

The elevator doors began to close but as they do Logan flips off Cynthia before saying "Fuck you bitch!" and the elevator doors close the elevators go up to the main deck before finally opening Logan then runs out of the elevator and onto the main deck before running towards the boarding deck

"Hey mi amigo what are you doing man!?" asks Miguel in a curious slightly worried tone

"You were right Miguel I love Louise I want to be with her and I don't give a damn what anybody thinks I am going to be with her! But do you know where she is?" asks Logan in a rushed yet curious tone

"Well something about Eiffel tower at the end is what I got out of the woman who was singing now run go get her amigo!" says Miguel in a happy tone

"Thank you for everything Miguel!" says Logan in a happy yet rushed tone with a smile on his face

Logan begins running down the streets of Paris towards the Eiffel tower he quickly spots a flowers stand and grabs a bouquet before throwing down the money for it on the flower stands cash register

"quelle est la ruée vers où vas-tu mon ami?^" screams out the Frenchman selling the flowers

"Je vais trouver mon vrai mon ami!^" screams back Logan with a smile on his face

"aller la chercher mon ami aller la chercher^" says the Frenchman to himself with a smile

_:thank you French Canadian heritage! First time my parents are actually right about something: thinks Logan to himself as he sees the Eiffel tower up a head _

_:I am coming Louise I am coming!: thinks Logan to himself as he runs on the champ de mars towards the Eiffel tower_

"Ugh why do tours and towers have to be so boring!" says Louise to herself in a frustrated tone

Hey at least we finally get to mark this off of the family list of cool things we never thought we would do next eat a baguette in France says Gene in an optimistic happy tone with a smile as he licks his lips at the last part

"Louise!" screams out Logan as he continues to run the champ de mars towards the Eiffel tower

What the hell!? Logan!? Says Louise in a surprised tone as Logan suddenly finds his way to where Louise is at standing in front of her panting heavily and sweating

"Hey" says Logan in a happy tone

"What the hell Logan!?" asks Louise in a surprised yet curious tone

"I ran all the way here from the boat to the Eiffel tower" says Logan in a happy yet exhausted tone

"Why!? I mean you already said what you wanted to say back on the boat!" shouts Louise in an angry tone

"No no I didn't! that was only to protect you and plus my fucking bitch of a mother talked me into shit!" shouts Logan in an equally angry tone

"Louise…..?" says Logan in a soft tone

"No…..Logan….just….." replies Louise pain and anger evident on her face as she bows her head tears starting to appear in her eyes

"Louise I love you" says Logan in a quite tone

Wait….what did you say?" says Louise in a curious tone

"I said I love you Louise I always have ever since we first met I have been in love with you every time we hung out every laugh we have shared every tear we have shared everything I love have always loved you when I said that on the boat when I had to say those words it hurt me worse than any pain I have ever felt in my life I hated it I hated myself I thought I could drink the pain away but I can't because I realize you can't drink love away I realize that no matter what anyone says what anyone thinks it doesn't matter because as long as I have you my life is complete I love you Louise Belcher I want to be with you so will you make me the happiest man in this world will you be my girlfriend?" says Logan in a happy yet sweet tone with a smile on his face

Louise then steps closer to Logan and slaps him across the face

"Ouch!" Says everyone on tower in unison

Ow what was that for!? Asks Logan in a confused tone

"Because I wanted to make sure this wasn't just a crush" says Louise in a happy tone with a smile on her face

"Huh!?" Asks Logan in a confused tone

"Long story" says Tina in the back ground

"Oh will you two just kiss already!" Shouts Gene in a happy tone

"With pleasure" says Louise in a happy tone as she grabs Logan by the shirt collar and kisses him on the lips

Logan then kisses back as he wraps his hands around her waist pulling Him and Louise into a deep passionate kiss

The two then finally break their kiss holding each other close

"How was that for a first kiss?" asks Logan in a happy tone with a smile

"Best kiss of my life" responds Louise in a happy tone with a smile of her own

"Best kiss of your life so far" says Logan as he kisses Louise once more the whole tour group applauds the new found couple the two just happy to be in one another's embrace

-to be concluded in part 13 and the epilogue-

* * *

^ this means that at the end I will translate what Logan and the Frenchman said during the running scene

Okay first off the Frenchman said "what's the rush where are you going my friend?"

And Logan replied back "I am going to find my true love my friend"

And the frenchman says to himself "go get her my friend go get her"

Basically my head canon is that Logan is French Canadian or his parents are anyways lol


	13. Chapter 13 Final Chapter

Okay here is chapter 13 and unfortunately this is the final chapter of the** story the next chapter being an epilogue and then sadly this story is finished I just want to thank all those who have stuck around by this story you are all truly amazing! And I will return to write more Logan x Louise fanfics in the future because who am I kidding I love this pairing I got onto this ship and I am not leaving! Lol but for now this is goodbye but like I said I will be back! anyways on a side note I did make this story rated M for a reason well…..this chapter is the reason it was rated M it will include making love virginity taking and a bunch of other shit in other words this is smut and hentai with a plot but then again Louise is 18 in this story meanwhile Logan is 25 so perfectly legal no creepiness factor here anyways….**

**~enjoy~ **

Back on the boat….

Logan and Louise arrive back on the boat, where they quickly make their way to the elevator finally entering the elevator they press the button for going down and then as soon as the elevators close, Logan and Louise begin passionately making out in the elevator before finally the elevator comes to a stop, and they reach their destination

"Dammit why does this elevator have to be the world's fastest!" says Logan in a Jokingly Frustrated tone

"Oh who cares now let's go!" says Louise impatiently as she yanks on Logan's arm pulling him into her family cabin suite and then towards her bedroom door Louise then pulls Logan into her bedroom shutting and locking the door behind her she then climbs on top of Logan and begins kissing him, Logan begins kissing back passionately Louise begins slowly taking off Logan's shirt, Logan then begins pulling Louise's shirt off as well kissing her neck, Louise moans to Logan's touch and then proceeds to unbuckle his belt and pull down his pants slowly, suddenly Logan manages to get Louise's T shirt off seeing her in just a bra and her pants he marvels at her body for a moment as she pulls off his pants leaving him in just his underwear

"Ha! Looks like I am better at this then you are Berrybush" says Louise teasingly

"Oh shut it" says Logan with a smile as he pulls down Louise's pants leaving her in just her bra and panties and her signature bunny hat

"Who's laughing now?" says Logan cockily with a smirk on his face

Louise then punches him in the arm

"Ow what was that for?" asks Logan as he rubs his arm

"Oh c'mon you know you love it" says Louise seductively as she kisses Logan's neck

Logan moans at the contact before Louise proceeds to kiss down Logan's chest and down his muscular toned stomach she then proceeds to slide down his underwear

"Now listen I havent done this before so if I am a little sloppy don't blame me alright?" says Louise in a serious tone

"And if I do blame you?" asks Logan jokingly

"Then my jaw and teeth might lock" says Louise jokingly with a smirk on her face

"Besides…." Says Louise in trailing off before, grabbing Logan's cock

"We wouldn't want Logan's big Berrybush limb to get bitten off now would we?" says Louise flirtatiously as she lightly strokes Logan's penis in her hand, which hardens at her touch

Logan just moans in response

"That's what I thought" says Louise cockily as she strokes Logan's long hard member

Logan continues to moan

"Ohhhhhhhhh….Louise" moans out Logan lustfully as Louise strokes his cock

Suddenly Louise moves her head close to Logan's cock and slowly takes the head into her mouth

"Ohhhhhhhh…..oh fuck….Louise" Moans out Logan lustfully

Louise then proceeds to take more of Logan's length into her mouth and then she begins bobbing up and down slowly

"Holy fuck!" yells out Logan in pure pleasure

Louise then goes down even more and takes more of Logan's dick into her mouth bobbing her head up and down going a little bit faster than before

"Argh! Oh god! keep on going! Yells out Logan feeling his climax approaching

Louise smiles slightly and then gives one hard long suck on Logan's dick

"Oh fuck…..yes…yes…..YES!" moans out Logan in pure lust as he cums in Louise's mouth

Louise gulps it down

"Jesus fucking Christ gulped all down on first try" says Logan jokingly

"Shut up Berrybush" says Louise as she punches Logan in the arm

"Hmmmmmmm I thank I know just the way to make things all better" says Logan seductively as he begins kissing Louise's neck

Louise moans slightly as Logan begins going lower kissing her breasts before moving even lower, kissing down her stomach stopping at her naval before laying a smooth light kiss down on her naval

Logan then hooks his fingers into Louise's panties slowly pulling them down her legs, before finally pulling them off of her; he then looks at her smooth pink entrance and slowly lays a trail of kisses up her thighs before finally laying a long slow lick to her slit

Louise quivers at Logan's action before letting out a long slow moan

Logan smirks to himself before spreading her lips sticking his tongue inside of her

"Oh god…..oh yes….Logan!" moans out Louise in pure ecstasy and erotica

Logan begins moving and twisting his tongue inside of Louise, as Louise grips him by his hair lightly grinding her sex into his face as she moans out in pure lust

Logan then flicks his tongue against her clit swirling it around with his tongue

"Oh Logan!...Oh fuck…...Yes!" moans out Louise in pure pleasure

Logan then stops licking Louise's clit and thrusts his tongue deep inside of her finally hitting her G-spot

"Oh god…oh fuck yes!...LOGAN!" screams out Louise as she reaches her climax holding Logan's head down between her legs as she cums in his mouth

"And you talked about me" says Logan cockily with a smirk

"Shut…..it…..Berrybush" says Louise in a breathless exhausted tone

"So are you ready for the main thing" says Logan slightly sheepishly

"Hell yeah!" says Louise excitedly with a smile on her face

Logan looks a little uncomfortable

"What's wrong Logan?" asks Louise with concern and a worried look on her face

"I just don't want to hurt you" says Logan in concern

"Logan I have been waiting for this moment for a long time especially with you, you could never hurt me" says Louise sweetly as she smiles at Logan

"Thank you Louise I have waited for this moment too" says Logan lovingly with a smile

"Okay now enough with the sissy mushy gushy talk let's get this thing going!" says Louise in both frustration and excitement as she lays back

"Okay let's do it! Literally!" says Logan in happiness with a smile on his face

Logan then positions himself in between Louise's legs and lines his cock up with her entrance before slowly putting his tip into her slowly entering her pussy and feeling his cock touching her hymen

"Okay you are going to feel a slight push….if I am hurting you just tell me and I will pull out" says Logan in a gently as he kisses Louise on the forehead

Logan then push slowly yet gently breaking Louise's hymen

Louise then grunts in pain, biting her bottom lip hard and clutching the covers of the bed before moaning out in pain and pleasure

"Oh god…dammit!" moans out Louise in pain and pleasure

"Oh my god am I hurting you!? Do you want me to stop!?"says Logan in a worried tone as he begins to try and pull out

"OH NO! you don't!" says Louise in an aggravated manner as she reaches down and pushes Logan back into her

"Holy shit!" moans out Logan in lust and surprise as he pushes and pulls inside of Louise

"Oh God…YES…..LOGAN!" moans out Louise in pleasure as she digs her nails into Logan's back

"OH FUCK! LOUISE!" moans out Logan in equal pleasure as he pulls in and out of Louise in a gentle yet slow pace

Logan then pulls out of Louise completely before finally pushing back in hard, Louise then moans out and digs her nails into Logan's back as he continues to thrust into her.

Logan moans back in response and then begins pulling thrusting into Louise at a rhythmic pace.

Logan finally senses he is about to reach his climax.

"Louise…I am ready…" says Logan through gritted teeth

"Ugh! Just do it already I am about to fucking explode!" screams out Louise as she digs her nails into Logan's back

Logan gives one last thrust before finally relieving himself inside of Louise.

"Oh god Louise!" shouts out Logan in lust as he releases himself inside of Louise.

"Oh fuck Logan!" screams out Louise as she too releases herself.

Logan then pulls out of Louise and collapses alongside her, trying to catch his breath

"Holy Shit" says Logan as he breathes heavily

"I know right goddamn!" says Louise breathing heavily as well

"That was fucking amazing I must admit" says Louise still trying to catch her breath

"Yes I was, you were pretty great too" says Logan cockily yet jokingly with a smirk

Louise punches Logan in the arm

"You're an ass" says Louise with a slight smile

"Oh I thought I was amazing!?" says Logan in mock confusion with a smile

"Oh shut it before I deck your ass Berrybush and you know I can" says Louise cockily with a smirk of her own

"Alright I will give you that one….hey are you hungry?" asks Logan curiously

"Yeah kinda so how about getting your lazy ass up and getting me some pancakes" says Louise jokingly with a laugh

"Oh that is it!" says Logan defensively as he lunges at Louise and begins tickling her

Louise laughs as Logan tickles her

"Okay. Okay. Truce!" says Louise through a laugh

"Okay so will that be all?" says Logan with a smile on his face

"Yeah….now pancake time! Go. Go!" says Louise in a rushing manner

"Okay your majesty I will go get the damned pancakes" says Logan frustratingly yet jokingly as he walks out of the room through the living room space and finally out the door.

Logan then walks down the long hallway towards the elevator but soon spots Gene and Miguel coming out of a bedroom wearing only bathrobes and slippers

"Oh Hey Gene, Hey Miguel what's up guys" says Logan happily with a smile

"Nothing….we weren't doing anything!" says Gene with a blush and a smile as he looks down at the ground

Miguel looks down at the ground as well while rubbing the back of his neck and blushing and smiling

"Wait did you two….?" Asks Logan in shock and surprise as he looks at them questionably

"Kinda…." Responds Gene blushing and smiling

"Yes, Yes we did" says Miguel with a smile as he kisses Gene

"Good for you two but when did that happen?" asks Logan curiously yet happily as he rides on the elevator with Gene and Miguel

"Well we just met and kind of hit it off" says Miguel with a smile on his face as he kisses Gene

"And the sex was amazing!" exclaims Gene happily as he kisses Miguel back

"Okay I am happy for you two but seriously this is making me a little uncomfortable plus TMI!" says Logan in an embarrassed manner as he looks down

"Oh sorry about that" says Miguel as he breaks the kiss with Gene

"So how are you and my sis?" asks Gene curiously with a smile

"Great! Actually really great!" says Logan with a smile

"Oh I bet you and her just fine Mr. Romeo" says Gene in a knowing tone

Logan looks away in an embarrassment

"Ha! I know that face! You two had sex!" exclaims Gene in his usual cheerful manner

"Shhhhh shut up man!...but yes, yes we did!" says Logan with a sly smile

"Whooooo hooooo! Everybody gets laid!" shouts out Gene with a smile

"Your crazy man I swear" says Logan shaking his head

Suddenly the elevator stp[s and they all step out

"Alright see you guys later" says Logan as he walks towards the dinning hall and to the breakfast buffet

"Okay bye Logan!" says Gene with a smile and a wave as he walks away

"Bye Mi Amigo" says Miguel as he wraps his arm around Gene's shoulders and begins walking away

Logan then goes to the breakfast buffet and get a bunch of pancakes and puts butter and syrup on them making the syrup into the shape of a heart and then grabbing the forks before finally walking away and back to the elevator

Logan then rides on the elevator in silence before finally the elevator stops and he gets off walking towards the Belcher suite

Logan finally walks through the living room door and through Louise's bedroom door, entering the bedroom

Geez! That took forever I thought I was going to die of hunger in here" says Louise jokingly with a laugh

"Eh shut it!" says Logan with a wave of his hand he then sits the plate of pancakes down

"Make me" says Louise cockily with a smirk

"We want a repeat of before I left?" says Logan smugly with a smirk of his own

"Alright you win this one Berrybush. Next time through I will get you back for this" says Louise in a threating yet teasing manner

"Bring it" says Logan slyly with a smile

Louise and Logan then begin to eat their pancakes

"Louise….?" Says Logan curiously

"Yes Logan?" asks Louise curiously

"I am glad I have you and I couldn't imagine myself with anybody else….I love you" says Logan with a smile as he holds Louise's hand

"I love you too Logan I always have and always will" says Louise sweetly as she squeezes Logan's hand

Logan and Louise then share a passionate loving kiss and stay lip locked for a few moments before finally breaking apart

Louise then lays her head on Logan's should as the two of them watch the sunset through the window

They finally know this isn't just Summer Love…..This is Forever Love

~**The End~ **


	14. Chapter 14 Epilogue

**This is the epilogue to summer love and that means sadly this story is over I just want to say thank you to all of you who have followed this since the beginning you have all truly been an inspiration so this is my real goodbye to the story which has been an amazing ride but as I have said there will be more Logan x Louise stories hell I can't stop writing them I also want to apologize if my writing was sloppy and more over use of the word tone that has been corrected for future stories so I have a new writing style but other than that everything will be the same and long live Louigan-Logan x Louise! Anyways a special thanks to everybody who stuck by this story…**

**~Enjoy~**

Logan's** Pov****….**

_:What can I say It has been one long crazy year, well for starters me and Louise have been dating for one whole year which I won't lie is pretty damned good we are both still as in love with each other as the day we first met, she totally aced her final test and as for me piece of cake oh yeah and she and I recently went off to college and we even share a dorm room together! Which is the most amazing thing in the world we both go to the same classes we both eat dinner together but…..we both need improvement in the cooking department I mean we still eat dinner together mostly take out as of now and we watch TV together with our arms wrapped around one another then when we finally go to bed and we fall asleep cradled next to one another but the best part is…..the first thing I see when I wake up and the last thing I see when I go to sleep is the same amazing girl I fell in love with all them years ago and that is the greatest thing in the world: _

~The End.~


	15. Special Announcement

**A/N-Okay so I decided to use my last chapter for this story to make the announcement that I will be working on a sequel to Summer Love! so look forward to a future sequel because as we speak I am writing it, the title as of now is Forever Love which is going to have some pretty big elements to introduce to both this story and future stories besides this feels as though it is good enough to merit seconds but anyways I will give you a brief preview **

**Preview of Forever Love…..**

_**I now pronounce you man and wife **_

_**What the hell is going on!?**_

_**I don't know if this is going to work**_

_**You can't end this now! Not after everything we have been through!... **_

_**No you don't get to give up that easily! **_

_**I am pregnant….**_

_**I have cancer; doctors say I only have months left to live….**_

_**GODDAMMIT YOU HAVE NEVER GIVEN UP ON ANYTHING IN YOUR LIFE SO FIGHT! DAMN YOU FIGHT! **_

**This is the end for this, for all of it we are shutting down….**

**End Of Preview…**

**AN-Okay so lots to look forward to, lots of drama, suspense, heartbreak, and of course romance, so look forward to more of this story along with more Louigan stories in general, we still got a lot of ground to cover and its far from over…..**

**~Bye For Now My Friends~ **


End file.
